Nooka Academy
by Kabaneri
Summary: Izuku goes to Nooka academy. Read on to find out what happens! Co-posted on archive of our own! There's a teaser in there, ya know? The story idea is finished and that'll be it. Imagination has left the building! Free for everyone to use!
1. Chapter 1

'thinking'

[phonecalls/chat/news]

{internet}

Midoriya Izuku, a bright young boy was facing a HUGE obstacle on his path. He was in his last year of middle school and had begun to think about the future. He had always deramed of becoming a hero and saving people with a smile. He still does but his determination about goung to UA was wavering a bit at the moment. Why wouldn't it?! With everyone telling him he couldn't because of his lack of a Quirk and almost daily bullying he started to become a bit relucant about trying to enter the prestigious school. After today's dose of bullying from Katsuki, his ex-childhood friend, Izuku had faltered for the first time in years.

'Maybe...I should go to some other school?' - that's what Izuku thought on the way back home.

The thought shocked him and it was the reason he was currently on his computer. After he had eaten dinner, he had sat in front of it and opened the search engine.

Currently his hands were above the keyboard. They trembled as he wasn't sure what to type. He gulped and slowly entered "Quirkless heroes" and pressed the button. The results he got were just some obscure mentions of a Bat-man from way back in time and DECADES before Quirks even appeared for the first time. Heck, even the site said "did you mean quirkless people and heroes?" and it made Izuku even more desparate.

He sucked a breath in and typed some more. He did so for a helf an hour before slumping in his seat.

'This is hopeless! Is there really no way for a person without a Quirk to become a hero?...! No! I can't give up yet!'

"Hero academies accepting quirkless" - he typed it and pressed enter. As the results loaded, he prayed for at least ONE result to be positive. What he got were 2 results. The first one was titled "UA rules changed? Should the most elite school for heroes really accept quirkles people?!" - a newspage where they talked about the pros and cons about UA's new decision. He checked it and his mood got better. He could enter UA! The comments were unpleasant, so he decided not to scroll down any further. He was about to close the tab when he got a sudden feeling.

On a whim he returned and looked at the second result he got. "Nooka academy! A school for inspiring people." - it was a link to a website. He clicked it and the screen bursted with colors.

It was a professional looking site but had many bright colors and pictures in it. The title read:

{Nooka academy, for heroes big and small - teaching for a better future since 2227.}

It looked promising, so Izuku scrolled down.

{Welcome to the homepage on Nooka acaemy! Dear visitors, here's a list of information about our humble school. We hope you decide to join us and work together towards a better and safer future! You CAN become anything you want, even a hero, as long as yo work hard! We're waiting for you!

*Insert a picture of a woman with honey colored hair, glasses, suit, and hand seemingly pointing at the person reading the article.*

We accept documents from 30.05 to 01.09 each year. Schoolarships and tours of the school included! Dorms for students are free! Minimal age to apply for school 12 y/o ( **with parental consent** ). New branch now in Mustafu, Japan!

1\. **Locations of schools around the world and brief history.**

Nooka academy is a school with long tradition and history. It first began even before Quirks appeared. At first, it was a small private school but then grew into a big academy that became a pillar for the future. Due to the riots and civil wars in the beggining of the Quirk era, the school had to close it's doors and instead turned into a shelter for the people in need. Unfortunately, after the bombings in Hayiptown, USA, the school building was destroyed and abandoned.

Around 90 years ago, a descendant of the owner decided to re-open the school. It was then rebuild and modernized to accommodate for the new students. After that the school grew and spread world-wide, connecting people from all around the world.

Locations (click for more info):

Hayiptown, USA

Mofasheri, Canada

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil

Paris, France

Madrid, Spain

London, UK

Johannesburg, South Aftica

Cairo, Egypt

Moscow, Russia

Halimandu, India

Hua Chei, China

Darmin, Australia

Mustafu, Japan

 **2\. About us.**

Nooka academy offers a HUGE variety of courses and subjects for students to choose from, there are also schoolarships and student loans for those that aren't well off.

Loans don't have any additional taxes on them and you return the sum you've taken! The only condition to this is for the students to sign up to at least 1 type W afterschool club/class (information in point 4).

Schoolarships are divided in 2- the Grade schoolarship and Apprentice shoolarship. The Grade schoolarship covers all expenses, except food cost, for a limited number of students each year (number is decided by the principal each year on 20.06) and is given to the top X number students. The Apprentice schoolarship is given to student that have been choosen by a teacher/faculty member/final year student as an apprentice (NOTE! Student are allowed to take in only 1 apprentice, only members of the school can take more than 1!) and their taxes are being paid by the person they apprentice to. !Caution to ALL! Apprentices can be cut off at any time if their sponsor isn't satisfied. A 7 day notice is given to them, during which they either have to find a new sponsor, pay for themselves or leave the school. Some sponsors may choose the subjects you take as a condition. Thye can do it, so be CAREFUL!}

'Wow! I've never heard of such a thing but it's interesting. Let's see what more is there...' - Izuku thought.

{ **3\. Faculty members and school equipment.**

Every school has teachers in every subject required for students from highschool to university level. Additional subject include teachers for robotics, programming, martial arts, financial management, construction, laborants, engineering, driving and many more!

Our buildings are equiped with the latest technologies and tools to offer students the best possible environment to study and develop their individual talents. The school perimetre is secure with cameras, motion detectors and guards, so your kids are safe with us! NOTE that you have to send an e-mail or a letter at least before deciding to visit the school (number of people coming should be included)! You'll recieve a response within a week, in it is a date and hour along with place where you'll have to wait for your guide. Your guide will give you guest badges and lead you through the school, explaining more about it and answering your questions.

 **4\. Clases and afterschool activities.**

Nooka academy encourages individuality, so each student is free to take whichever class he/she wants along with choosen afterschool activities (clubs, clases, apprenticeships and etc.). The minimal number of subgects to take is 7 (english and mother language MUST be included!) and the maximum is 15 (english and mother language MUST be included!), afterschool activities are free to choose and tot necessary (you can choose 2-3 at most!) .

Clasification of afterschool club/class types:

S - special activities, reserved for aprentices and last year/ schoolarship/advanced/reccomended students.

A - advanced, for advanced students/apprentices only! Depending on the specialized field.

W - work activities, involve charity work, helping with errands, event organisation, cleaning beaches/parks/ streets and etc.

N - necessary activity, these are to be visited by each student, depending on which course/subject he/she has choosen. Picked by teachers on said course/subject.

F - free to choose, students decide to which to go freely and are not necessary to finish education.

Courses - coursed are 'sets' of classes grouped for optimal efficiency in a specific field a student has choosen to pursue. (More information available at school.)

 **5\. Required documents.**

To apply to Nooka academy you need a few documents: your birth certificate, a document with your school grades and attendance, concent from parent/guardian and to fill in a special blanc given to you by the school. (NOTE! You CAN'T copy the blanc or give it to someone else because of the personal code on it! Fail to follow these requirements and you may be sued!)

 **6\. Reviews from ex-students.**

"I was really surprised when I first saw the school! I had been rejected from several places because my Quirk 'Shadow Control' was deemed villanous. I was bullied for it and had no friends in my previous schools. When I entered Nooka academy, everything changed! People were so friendly and open, I even met people that were bullies like me because of their Quirks or lack of in some cases. Now, after graduation, I'm following my dream and help people believe in theirselves. Thank you very much!" - by Margo Hammilton, writer.

"This chool changed my life and worldview...}

There were numerous other reviews from ex-students that were all positive. It looked a bit suspicious, so Izuku decided to search for some of these people.

To his surprize, they existed! Margo Hammilton was a best-selling author of stories in the USA and even some of her books were in top 10 best crimis in Japan. In her personal page it even said that she had studied in Nooka academy. Just like Pablo Rosca, a mechanic from Puerto rico that was working as an engineer for Macarables, a new automobile making company. How he knew of him? He was in the company's website, a big picture of the man in order to celebrate his new engine model that optimized the electricity usage for electric cars and made them last longer after each charge.

Izuku was genuinely interested and decided to ask his mom if he can visit this academy with her some day. He checked the address an found it was just 30 minutes away from his home and there was even a train stop right in front of the school's gates. Tomorrow was Saurday, so they were going to spend more time together anyway.

...

"Nooka academy? I haven't heard of that school. Are you sure you've seen correctly?"

"Yes, it looked good and it's only 30 minutes away by train, there's a stop right in front of the school's front gate."

"Ok...and why haven't anyone told me about it? I haven't seen any construction work in town, except after villain fights."

"I saw it's location on the map." Izuku shows his mom a map on his computer and points at a place just outside Mustafu "It's here! Not inside the city but it's close enough for them to list it as part of it. So, can we go and check it out? Please..."

"OK, we can."

"Good! You just have to send a letter or an e-mail and we should go there!"

"Send a letter...Why?"

"Because-! Oh, better show you the website to see for yourself." - Izuku then opened the web page and showed it to his mother.

She was also charmed by it and all the positive reviews. Soon the e-mail was sent and they waited for response.

Two weeks passed and Izuku was getting worried.

'What if the e-mail was sent to the wrong adress?' - he wondered as he put ointment on his wounds.

Katsuki and his goons had cornered him again and... you know what probably happened. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Izuku, dear! Can you see who it is? I'm a bit busy!" - his mom said.

"Yes mom! I'm going."

Izuku went to the door and looked who it was outside. It was the postman, Inagi-san? was it, he delivered almost all letters and packages in this neighborhood. He was in his late 50s with graying hair, a few wrinkles and kind smile. He always did that one trick where he moved his eyebrows very fast and made little kids laugh, that's why people liked him so much. Izuku opened the door and greeted the old man.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon. I have a letter for one Midoriya Izuku, that's you if I remember correctly." he handed the letter to Izuku "I need you to sign here for my boss to know you recieved the letter."

"Thanks!" Izuku signed and put the stamp where he needed "Have a nice day!"

"You too, young man!"

Izuku then closed the door and looked at the letter more carefully. It had an insignia on it, a sword and a pen clashing over a full colb, the N and A letters on both sides. It was the logo of Nooka academy.

"MOM! A letter came!"

He quickly showed the letter to his mother.

"Can you read it for me dear while clean the windows?" - Inko asked.

"OK!" Izuku carefully opened it and took the sheet out, it was fancy with the smell of cherries "Dear Mr. Izuku Midoriya, we are pleased for your interest in our humble school. We are deeply sorry we couldn't contact with you earlier but due to some reasons, our servers were damaged and we almost lost half our data. In fact we're still trying to restore the Internet connection.

We read your e-mail and will be waiting you on 22.05 at 14:30 for your tour. We are regretably unable to arrange another date for your visit. We wish you a nice day!

Sincerely, principal Maria Beacon."

"That's great Izuku! Unfortunately I'm still at work at that time..."

"Nno problem mom! We can go some other date, right?!"

"No, Izuku." she stopped her work and looked him in the eyes "They've arranged this and there may be no other date. The school looks trustworthy and I know you can use train on your own. Can you go there alone, just this time, do it for yourself."

"Ok...mom, I'll go there."

"That's my boy! So brave!" - she hugged him.

"Mmom! I ccan't breathe!"

===Timeskip===

Izuku was riding the train to Nooka academy. He had hurried to the train station and managed to catch the train just in time. He was nervous but was also determined to not disappoint his mother.

'I'm not chickening out! Not now.'

[Next stop Tintin station approaching!]

Izuku stood up and waited for the train doors to open.

'What a strange name for a train station...' - hemused.

He was the only one to get down and was getting a bit fridgety. He knew it was still school time, the reason he took the day off school, but the place was a bit too empty to his taste, being used to the bustling Mustafu. He looked around and saw just how unique this place looked. It had special platforms so that people can easily cross the train tracks and as soon as the green "Safe!:D" lit up, the platforms lowered, creating a bridge over the tracks, reaching the other side, which also had benches and small shops. He even saw a strange contraption with levers near the yellow line but couldn't figure what it was used for. The shops were also weird. They were full of strange items and colorful decors and posters, mostly fantasy themed. He even saw a fast food store that in huge letters proclaimed "NOW OFFERING MANGA MEAT!" . Another one offered to make personalized protective charms and talismans "50% OFF untill 30.06!".

Other stange names such as "Barado's potion shop", a small shop with darkened windows. "Geme's emergency supplies" a white and blue shop with many controllers for video games, cables, extra large batteries and a few charging machines in front of it, "Quick repai of electronics 20% off untill 15.06!". "Snack on Track" was another oddity, it offered all sorts of preserved goods for travel and lunch boxes. "Angel's blessing - heavy duty materials for classes" , why would someone need welding masks, boxing gloves and ropes in school, Izuku didn't know. Those were few of the odd shops on the station.

Izuku saw it was getting close to the time he was to meet his guide, so he went up the stairs that led towards the school's front gate. He climbed up the stairs as the went up a small hill. On top of it he counld finally see Nooka academy's front gates. And his jaw hit the ground at the sight. From what he could see, the school was GINORMOUS and looked as amazing as UA. The front gate was big and open, to the side was a small guard capin and a very fluffy dog that looked like a big heap of yarn. In the cabin was a white-haired man that looked to be in his late 50s. He had a kind and elderly face and glases. Izuku gulped nervously and approached the cabin, he also noticed a few well hidden cameras on the entrance. The dog stirred awake and stared at him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, lad, do you need something?"

"Yyes!" he answered a bit too fast and nervously "I hhave an appointmet for a tour of the school today." - he said as he pulled out the letter.

"Oh, I see. You have five more minutes, so you'd have to wait for your guide to come. Meanwhile, want some snacks?"

"Nno, thank you for the offer though."

The man shrugged and started munching on the coffe beans in the bowl next to him. The dog approached Izuku and sniffed him.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite people unless they attack him." - the old man said.

"ok...?"

The dog seemed to be looking him over, paying extra attention to the small backpack he decided to take with him. After a while the dog stopped sniffing and barked once. The old man nodded and the dog went back to sleeping. Izuku waited for a few more minutes before a woman came. She was around 170 cm and had caremel colored hair. Her figure reminded Izuku of Midnight. Her hair was held high up in a tight bun by a pair of clips. She was also beautiful and didn't have any make up, except lip balm. She had a pair of glasses. In her hands she carried a sheet, her clothes were official clothes, like those of buisnesswomen on TV, on her waist however was tied a bag with many zippers and pockets.

"You must be Midoriya Izuku, right?" - she asked.

"Yyes! I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"By the looks of it, hes clean, right Murong?" - she turned towards the guard.

"Yes, Bob checked him throughly." - he gestured at the dog.

"Good." she pressed a button on her glasses' left frame and a couple of hologramic images appeared in front of her "According to information, you were supposed to come with one Midoriya Inko."

"Mmy mom! Yyou see... she was held at work and couldn't come. I-If it's a problem, I can..."

"No, it's not a problem. As long as the number of people doesn't exceed the one on the invitation, there's no problem. Calm down." she tried to calm the nervous boy, her expression softening " It's OK, really. Here's your guest badge, please put it on tour shirt, if possible." - she handed him a badge with a G on it, unlike hers which had the school's crest.

He did as he was asked to and followed her in.

"My name is Hagane Maya. But you can call me Maya-san."

"Nnice to meet you Maya-san."

"Let's begin our tour. I'm going to lead you around the facilities accessible to the public, while specialized places are for certain students or teachers only, you understand, right?"

"Yes, no problem."

"Good! After a while, I'll take you to the cafeteria, there you can ask your questions after lunch break is over, you may even meet some future classmates or teachers even!"

Contrary to her looks of a cold woman, she was quite nice to talk to. She walked at a pace he could keep up with without getting tired. Soon they crossed the front yard of the school, it was big and green. There were trees, benches, flower beds, a fountain and excercise field. The building had the kind of futuristic look the buildings of pre-quirk era had. Izuku had seen some online, so he knew. The doors were automatic and opened as they came close.

"Welcome to Nooka academy!" - Maya said as she moved to the side, alowing him a full view.

The lobby was big and clean, in the middle, right between the two staircases that led to the upper levels of the building, was a huge screen that showed many 'room's and 'field's that were either tagged in green 'free', yellow 'booked' or red 'full'. She led him around the first level of the building. Along the walls were many doors and trophy cases, somewhere even pictures in commemoration of students or staff members.

"This is the Main building, if you'd like to call it that, it's labeled sector A. Here students from all 12 years gather to study for subjects like Math, English, Physics and other subjects you'd find in every other school." - Maya began to explain.

"Eexcuse me... you said 12 years..." - Izuku meekly said.

"Oh, yes, I understand it's confusing but it's like this in our school. In the website it should have said that the minimal age is 12, right?" Izuku nodded "So, from 12 to 24, that's 12 years of education, meaning you can finish college here and it'll be recognized internationally! Of course, you don't need to spend all 12 years here! As long as you need to or want to transfer to another school, you can do so at any time...although close to none have done so."

"I-I see..."

After that she showed him the rooms for all first years in junior high section. After that they moved towards the "Food court" which was also MASSIVE. It was bigger than what izuku had imagined. It was 3 stories tall and had a ton of meals to choose from. They sat on a table for two next to one of the big windows that had a nice view of the inner field. Izuku watched how the students exercised on the track field and trained their Quirks, he pulled out his notebook and started to scribble without a thought. Maya saw that but decided to wait untill their food came. A few minutes later a drone soundlessly came to their table, a tray of food in its claws.

[Order up! One orange juice, moccachino with extra cream, curry, ramen and katsudon. Have a nice meal!] - a robotic voice said, startling Izuku.

"Eh?! drone?! Food here is brought by drones?!"

"Yes, the system is fully automatic and efficient. This means no more waiting in lines and pushing! You give your order, get a table card, this also means you don'r have to look for a table. There's a special chip in the card by which the drone finds you and gives you your meal."

"That's very interesting Maya-san."

"Indeed, you have to thank our R&D department! Some students from it thought of the idea a few years back. Now it's used in all our buildings around the world."

"That's amazing!"

"Now, while it's still empty, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I have...I-In your website I saw the mention of diferent courses to take. What are they?"

"Ah, yes. There are a couple of courses. We have courses on art, music, programming, science, engineering, sports, heroics, agriculture-?!"

"Did you say HERO COUSE?!" - Izuku interrupted her.

She was surprised by his sudden burst of sound. He had been meek but suddenly shouted.

"I see you are interested in heroics."

"Yes. my dream is to become a hero that can save people with a smile. Ever since I..." - Izuku suddenly stopped and looked dejected..

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just..." she waited for him patiently "I...I'm Quirkless." - Izuku winced and got ready for the usual reaction.

"Yes, what about it?" - Maya said as she sipped her drink.

"Yyou won't tell me it's funny to dream about being a hero? Everyone else does when they learn I don't have a Quirk."

"Of course, what kind of teacher and person would I be to laugh at another's dream? You may not know about him, but have you ever heard of the hero Macho-man?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's understandable." she took her phone and typen something in it, after a while she showed him a web page "See here. This is Miguel Dias, or the ex-pro hero Macho-man. He was a student in our Brasilian branch but decided to go to another university. He had his reasons but he became a pro hero to fix his family's financial problems. I even met him a few times while I was in Brasil. Unfortunately, due to the disaser at Casadilla Perro, he can no longer work as a hero."

Izuku read through all the information. He had heard about the disaster at Casadilla Perro, it was all over the news a year ago. A group of terrorists had rigged the dam with explosives and taken hostages at a restaurant named Casadilla Perro. Many pro heroes and policemen had been sent then but just when the heroes had faced the villains, the remote for the exposives had fallen and activated the bombs. The dam had exploded and the water destroyed more than half the town. Many heroes and other people had died and it was a huge scandal, the media had talked about it for months.

From what he was now reading, the ex-hero Macho-man had been there. While the other heroes had rushed in to stop the villains, he had went to help evacuate the townspeople. He even carried the old and sick to safety. Then he reached an interview by one of the survivors, a small girl that had been 10 at the time: "It was so scary. There was a loud BOOM and the house shook. Then the water came with a whoosh. The house was filling up and I went to the roof. I thought I'd be fine but then the house gave out and it started to break down. I thought I would never be able to see mommy and daddy but then Macho-man came! He swam right up to me and helped me get to the shore. It was amazing! I hope he gets well soon."

Another one from the mother of the girl: "I begged for someone to go and save my daughter. I had left her at home just for a bit. Then, Macho-man came. 'I'm going to save her madam! Don't worry!' - he said to me. He used a rope to support himself as he went to save my daughter. We quickly rushed her to the medics but before he could also be pulled out, a piece of wood beam hit him. There was a lot of blood pouring from his legs and I swear I heard a snap. He was taken to the nearest hospital to get an operation. It was crazy! Even as he was carried on the stretcher, blood seeping through the bandages on hus aparently broken legs, he looked at us, grinning, with a thumbs up."

Under it was picture of Macho-man. He was very tall, around 2 something metres, had mocha skin, muscular built similar to Endeavor's and long, curly brown hair. He was dresses like a luchador, his mask being blue with yellow and white stripes. On the picture he was grinning wide. Below the picture were many thanks for him, sorted by date and talking what heroic deeds he did. The last part however was about his actions at Casadilla Perro. Many people thanked him and appreciated what he did, even wishing him a quick recovery. [ "Come back soon! We miss seeing you on TV nowadays."] one person even said. This warmed Izuku's heart. What made his mood sour was a picture of a clipping of a newspaper.

[Ex-hero Macho-man's licence revoked! Is it justice or blatant bullying?!

After the disaster at Casadilla Perro and the death of 5 pro heroes the government is hit again! The pro hero Macho-man, also known by the civilian name Miguel Dias, has sustained serious injuries due to a floating derbis. His legs had been smashed while he was trying to get out of the water after rescuing a girl, Betty Maches, from her flooded house. As a result, he can no longer walk normally, thankfully doctors helped him and he doesn't need to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life, but his days as a hero are now OVER!

He was about to be put in the hall of fame and recorded in history but it was stopped by the government. Aparently, Mr. Dias was in fact Quirkless! What a surprise! A hero with over 30 arrests and 62 rescue missions in his rather short career didn't have a Quirk at all! A comment of the mayor of Puerto Rico, Mr Dias' hometown, said: "It's understandable things happened. Him being Quirkless and all... I think it's important for people to know where they belong and don't get in the way of other- Hey!"

His speech was interrupted by the angry spectators that started shouting at him, throwing shoes, trash and other things at him. Everyone protested about the decision, saying he was a real hero, alas their voices weren't heard. Their protests were met with force and in the end Macho-man was revoked as a hero.

Is this an attempt to keep people under control? Aren't we all people? Why do they treat Quirkless people diferent? Aparently even heroes aren't immune to that treatment.

Macho-man on the other hand said: "No problem! Everything's fine! I want to thank the nice people that supported me and helped me find work with my current condition. I really apreciate it!"]

Izuku's eyes shone with a mix of anger and hope.

"See here...You can be a hero even without a Quirk." - Maya said.

At her words Izuku started to cry rivers.

"Hhey! Are you really fine?! Why are you crying?"

"Iit's just...sniff...nno one has told me I can be a hero without a Quirk...Thank you! R-really, thank you verry much!"

=A few hours later=

Izuku returned home with a bright smile. While he was in Nooka academy, Maya had taken him around the campus. Of course most places were restricted for guests but even with the little he saw, he was amazed.

He met some of his potential future classmates and fellow students.

From all of them Mori-sempai, a tall boy with brown hair, black eyes, around 180 cm, with lean body and tanned skin, was the most enjoyable to talk. He was the vice-president of the school's agricultural club - Green Arms. They aparently researched new ways to raise plants, get better produce without any chemicals and possibly develop new species. Mori-sempai aparently also was quiet and had problems with his Quirk - Whispering Woods, which allowed him to 'hear the voices of plants' , aka understand if they are in good health and in what mood they are. He was unable to turn it off, so he was called weird and was avoided by others, just like Izuku. He even said that if Izuku decided to attend Nooka academy, he could come to their club room and have tea with them. Aparently they had recently raised a few tea bushes in the academy's gardens. Izuku also saw garden D-6, which was open for visitors. They sold plants each year, so Izuku ordered a pot of their decorative roses for his mom.

After the gardens, they went to sector C, where the programming and engineering clases held their activities. There were just SO MANY things and machines. Jetpacks, magnetic skateboards, rocket models, drones carrying materials and notes, one kid even became black when one of the clogged exhaust pipes of an engine sprayed him in the face. There he met the head of the engineering department, Ben Weddison, a giant of a man with beard, moustache, black hair and big hands. He was more than 2 metres tall and had a lot of muscle, in contrast with his beer belly. He was Quirkless like him but he was born with a condition called Gigantism, so he was very big and tall. He showed Izuku around and explained about their department did and answered each of Izuku's questions. Aparently you had to have 'the nuts and bolts' in your head to become an inventor. "Ya know most geniused were a bit nuts!" - he said while patting Izuku's back.

After going through every other place available and finishing some work, Maya sent Izuku to the train station and wished him good luck. He was home by 17:30 with the needed documents to fill in order to go to Nooka academy's exam for the Hero course. He just needed his mother's written permission.

No need to say that Inko was charmed by what Izuku told her about the school and, although a bit hesitantly, signed the permission. With a bit of luck and average score of over 80 he would attend Nooka academy next fall instead of their local junior high. Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't excited, both about starting studying to become hero (Nooka academy required students to at LEAST study in the Hero course for 6 years before they could start working officially and without supervision) and not having to go to the same school as Bakugo. The next day he sent the documents and wne to school with a content smile.

===Graduation day===

It was graduation day and Izuku was anxiously waiting for the ceremony to finish and prayed that he would be left alone.

"Oi! Deku, where do you think you're going?!"

Izuku winced at Bakugo's tone. He knew what the explosive blondie wantes, so without a though Izuku ran. He ran and ran but could still hear Bakugo and his cronies behind him. In his efforts to loose the bullies, he didn't even pay attention where he was going. Soon he was lost but also glad that Bakugo had decided to stop chasing him at the sight of unfamiliar alleys.

Now that he had time, Izuku could see that he was in a dark and smelly alley, by the looks of it, it wasn't in the good parts of town.

Baaam! CRASH!

The sounds of breaking glass sounded across the alley. The sound came from behind the corner on Izuku's right. He gulped and slowly approached the corner. He knew it could be dangerous but curiosity took the better of him. He peeked just in time to see the door of a dingy pub being broken by the body of a burly thug that hit the wall on the other side. The thug slid down with a groan, frothing at the mouth. Aparently the glass had been shattered by a chair peing thrown through it.

CRASH!

The only other whole window also got broken by a man being thrown through it. A few moments later a man came out. He was tall and lean, skin almost as white as a chalk, pitch black, short and shaggy hair. He had sharp face and eyebrows that made him look like he was always frowning a bit, no beard or other facial hair. His eyes were emerald green, surrounded by black circles, as if the man had never slept in his life. He wore a black sweater with a high collar, even though it was hot outside, dark purple jeans, black sneakers and in his left hand he had a dark brown leather jacket and dark blue bucket hat.

"Cheh! Next time ya try ta swindl' some un, pick someone yer own puny size ya dipsh*ts. Ya weak ass puss*es! Gangin' up like I'm some friggin' guppie! Ridiculous! Can't a man take a few good swings these days?! I go in a restaurant, security or police comes! I come ere and they try ta rob me! Dang it!" - he then proceeded to curse in some other language and even spat at the thugs.

Snap! Flash!

Izuku whipped his head back to see who just took a picture. It was a boy with blackish hair and many stitches around his body, he looked like he had been burned and the skin had been stitched to not fall off.

"The Destroyer strikes again! Man, I love this guy...Wait! Who are ya greenie?" - the older boy asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I ggot lost and wound up here! I'm sorry!" - Izuku nervously apologised.

"Whoa there!" the boy clamped a hand on Izuku's mouth and pulled him behind the corner "Don't be so loud! He's in bad mood and although he's not bad, listening to him scolding us would hurt!" - the boy whisper-shouted to Izuku.

Izuku calmed down a bit and didn't dare to talk even after the boy let him go. They both peeked around the corner, the scarred boy took more pictures and Izuku just watched. Soon the man had put on his jacket and hat. He glared for a moment at the two boys, or was it just a normal sate?, and left.

"Watch it! This is no 'afe place fer kids." - the shaggy man said before disappearing in another street.

"Whoa, that was close! I'm glad he didn't decide to come..." - Izuku sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we're lucky greenie. The one time he decided to scold me, I felt I would die. It was intense!"

Izuku had almost forgotten about his companion.

"Uum...who...who are you?" - Izuku asked.

"Dabi, what's your name greenie? Haven't seen ya around before."

"I-Izuku! I ggot lost and w...was searching for a way out before I heard the sounds from this pub." - Izuku pointed with a shaky finger.

"I see. Yer lucky then. Some real nasty people might 'ave gotten to ya but instead it was me! Come, I'll lead ya to Ekama station, you can get home from there, right?"

"Yyes, but...why are you helping me?" Dabi looked at him strangely " I-I don't mean to be rude! I jjust...thought you'd rob me or something..." - Izuku whispered, embarrassed.

"Hey! I may be many things but I'm not goin' ta beat up and rob a small kid! You even remind me of someone, he's around your age now...I think...Anyways! We're here."

And true to his words, they could see Ekama station.

"Thank you very much! I didn't know what to do but you helped me!" Izuku pulled some of his saved-up allowance and gave it to Dabi "Here, as a thanks!"

"I can't accept this! It's your money, right?"

"Yes, but they'd probably go for poster or action figure, so I decided to give it to you instead."

"Thanks! See ya some other time...maybe." - Dabi turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted "I was wondering, why were you taking pictures of that man?"

"Oh, he's quite famous in these parts and in the slums, second to Stain in fact! He beats the shit out of thugs and gangsters. One time I even saw him kicking Blaze in the nuts! That got my respect."

"Blaze, as the hero from Endeavor's agecy?!"

(Quick explanation: Blaze, a hero that joined Endeavor's agency 3 years ago. Quirk: Blaze up - can light his whole body on fire! Downside is he can burn his clothes if used for too long! Talk about embarrasing.)

"Yup! It was so cool. The prick got what he deserved! Although it would have been better if Endeavor himself got kicked..." - Dabi mused.

"Eh? Do you dislike Endeavor?"

"What?! Got problems with it?"

"No! No no, I'm just surprised someone else dares to say so. Last time I did so, the other kids ganged up and shouted at me..."

"Really?! You don't like him too?" Dabi was skeptical about what Izuku said "What do you not like about him?"

"Well, I've seen him on couple of shows and once while he was fighting a villain...He looked like a cold and scary man with no concern about the safety of people, so I was quite a bit irked by his behavior..."

"Yeah, he's an asshole." - Dabi smiled as best as he could and was surprised Izuku didn't look at him strangely.

"So... se you some other time...maybe..." - Izuku said.

"Maybe... just don't get lost in the ghetto next time!" - Dabi then left.

===The entrance exam===

Izuku was nervous about the entrance exam. He got on the train, his invitation safely tucked in his bag. When he reached the station, he was surprised to see a lot of people getting off with him. Some directly headed for the stairs while others went to the various shops. Izuku hesitated but decided to go up the stairs. In front of the gates was a LONG line and more people came as time passed, some students were even dropped by limos or armoured cars. Soon came Izuku's turn, he gave his invitation to the guard some new, younger man, got checked by a scanner and a dog, recieved his badge and instruction sheet, then went in. He was in hall 4, seat number 59.

'Let's see...after a 4 hour test on general and heroic knoledge, we have a hour long rest, then a physical test...Ugh, I hope I don't screw it up with not having a Quirk...After that we...HUH?! We have a 1 on 1 interview with a random faculty member, maybe even the principle?! Eh?'

[Please all examinees, head over to your assigned halls and seats.]

Izuku did so and waited. The test papers came and the test began, except...it weren't papers but tablets instead. Izuku remembered Maya-san had told him that every desk is equipped with a touch pad and is connected to the internet so students can send their notes home and not need to bring any books.

...

Izuku was exhausted. He had to answer 100 questions, the last of which was to write a short essay about his reason to become a hero. There were some obscure and strange questions mixed in but he ignored them, an example being {If you were attacked by a pack of giant man-eatig turtles and there was an injured person in front of you, what would be the best action? Answer below and give an explanation why you think you'd do so.}

It weirded him out a bit and made his head swim with question.

'What the hell is hairy melon? Whats bearpangoose? What's the average speed of the rideable boar?...What the hell is a rideable boar? Can't all boars be ridden? No...wait, why would I ride a boar in the first place?'

Izuku slumped on a chair in the dining hall, waiting for his order to be delivered. As he waited more and more student began to enter the hall as they had also finished the test. Someone approached his table, a girl in red skirt and necktie, a white shirt and black boots, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, a baret and black boots.

"Hey there!" she sat across him "Also waiting for the food?"

"Yyes!" - he stuttered.

"Wow, you sure are shy. My name is Francine de Lacoulle. What's your name, shy boy?"

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you..."

They shook hands.

"So...you also applied here? It may be a bit rude but...what course or classes are you applying for? I'm going for the IT course! My friend Becca too, Marie on the other hand wants to enter the agricultural department."

"I-I'm applying for the Hero course. But the agricultural one is good too! Mori-sempai, an older student here, is really nice and they had amazing gardens in the agricultural, I bet your friend will love it!"

"Oooh, so kind of you to say so. I hope I can get in."

Their food came and they started eating. Soon her two friends came, Becca was a short and fluffy-looking girl with chesnut hair and Marie was actually a red-headed boy with a lot of metal chains, bracelets and earrings. They also ate with them and they talked about different things.

( Francine - Quirk: Location - as long as she knows what she's looking for, she can locate it's exact location in a 200 m radius. If used for too long, it causes headache.

Becca - Quirk: Projectile Fluff - she can shoot fluffy balls of hair at enemies and can change the ball's proberty. Be it soft, hard, tangled, she can change it even in shape. She uses calories to grow them, so whan she's out of calories, she can even faint.

Marie- Quirk: Metalica - he can mould metals with his bare hands, no heat or anything. Really mysterious!)

Francine and Becca wanted to become Crackers and Marie a Flourist. Izuku had never heard about Crackers, so he asked them.

"Oh, Crackers are kinda like hackers." - Becca said while munching on a meatball.

"Eeeh? Aren't hackers, like, bad guys?"

"Yes, they are. BUT, Crackers are the opposite of hackers, they stop them from hacking, track them, deal with viruses and errors. Kinda like heroes but heroes on the Internet!" - Francine said.

"Really?! That's great!"

"Yeah, if we all get accepted, we'll be able to see eachother more. Oh, right, you said you were going for the Hero course." - Francine and the other two looked at him.

"Y-yeah... I always wanted to be a hero that saves people with a smile, so that's why I decided to come here. My second choice is UA, if things don't work out here, I'd apply there after finishing junior high." - Izuku nervously scratched his cheek.

"That's great Izuku! Oh, sorry, Midoriya." (Becca)

"Nno! You can call me Izuku, ttthat's if you want to."

"OK, Izuku." (Becca)

"If you say so Mi-Izuku-kun." (Francine)

"Zuzu." - the ever so quiet Marie said and continued to slurp from his juice.

[Attention all students! Those applying for the IT course, head to zone A! Those applying for Mechanics, head to zone B! Those for Hero course head to zone C...]

The message went on for all other zones.

"Good luck Izuku!""Good luck Midoriya-kun!" - Becca and Francine said.

"Zuzu, luck." - Marie gave him a pat and thumbs up as he heades for zone G.

Izuku waved and headed for zone C. It was easy to find it with the small map they gave them when entering.

'Now that I think about it, Maya-san gave me a small booklet when I left the tour... Although I had lost it somewhere on the way back...hehe.'

He arrived a few minutes later and waited for the second part of the exam to start. In zone C he saw many more student, they were gathered in the middle of one of the sports fields. He could see many different people there, a boy that looked like a gecko, a plant girl, one person with wings, one more than 2 metres tall, although being only 12-13 years old, a boy with flame hair, one with four arms, other that looked like a robot, twins with animal ears and many more.

"Hey there! I'm Pasca, your examiner! You few were the applicants for our famous course! We'll be evaluating you on your base physical capabilities, so no using Quirks!" there was a groat from most of the students, although some sighed in relief (a semi-transperent green boy? girl? whose entire body looked like it was made of jello) "The Quirk apprehension test happens only after acceptance, so don't worry, ya all'd be able to show off as long as you are one of the lucky 40 accepted this year! Now, let the games begin! Sorry, couldn't help myself tehehe...:P"

Izuku did his best in each exercise but he scored very bad, close to the bottom in fact. He was getting desparate as he struggled for breath. Their current exercise was long-distance running to test their stamina.

"Aaaaaaand! Finish!" - Pasca said.

"Haa...haaa..." - Izuku panted, trying not to sit on the ground.

"Wow...that was easy." - a boy with horns said, not even sweaty.

"This can't be it, right? It's just too easy." - girl with striped blue-yellow hair said.

"I bet the interview would be the deciding part. It HAS to be it!" - a short boy that looked like a gnome said.

"Hey, you **ok** _ **the**_ _re gr_ een boy?" - a voice that became distorted and gurgly for a bit asked.

Izuku looked up to see the jello boy? girl? ask him, concern seen on the semi-transperent face.

"Yyeah...I-I'm...fine. Haaa..." - Izuku managed to say.

"If you say sosoo...ughu" - he seemed to droop and loose shape for a second but pulled himself back up.

"Ppretty hard...?" - Izuku asks.

"Yeah, it was...Solomon Aqua. Nice to meeeet yah...grrr _rrr da_ mn!" - he grumbled as his body lost shape for a bit, again.

'It must be hard. Does he need to concentrate to look human? How does he-'

"Now! Last test! Be ready kids! Now gather here." - Pasca called them.

They all gathered, Izuku struggling to do so, even thoug Solomon tried to help him.

"Last test is..." her face suddenly turned EVIL "Don't die brats!"

She then pulled the pin off a grenade she pulled from somewhere and threw her on the ground, jumping away. Everyone jumed away, tried to defend themselves, to hide or pull some other student away with them. Only one boy, one Izuku Midoriya jumped and laid over the grenade, he braced for the pain but it never came. Every applicant looked confused around.

"Hahahaha! I like ya kid!" Pasca appeared back thehe "Don't worry, the grenade was fake! You, young man, what's yer name?"

"M-Midoriya Iizuku..."

"Midoriya, what you did was really heroic and idiotic in the same time!" he looked down in shame "BUT, no one is born perfect! Remember this. In school you aim to remove those imperfections and become a shiny diamond! And YOU young man are one of the best diamonds in the rough I've seen! Congrats! You pass with full marks! Now, get some rest and refresh." - she then promptly dashed off to somewhere.

The other applicants also left, only Solomon stayed to help Izuku get back to the cafeteria.

===Interview===

Izuku waited his turn. After resting for a bit, they were directed to a room and waited in line to get an interview with a staff member. He was now next in line in front of room 224. The door opened, the previous student exited, no longer in good mood.

"Please enter!" - a female voice called.

He slowly entered and looked around. There was a chair for him, a desk and a woman sitting on a desk behind it, it was the same woman from the website.

"Midoriya Izuku, please sit." he did so "I looked over your results. Without the essay, you've got 70 points, close enough to pass and Pasca gave you a 100 on the physical for 'heroism'. I say I'm quite impressed untill now. I'm the school principal Maria Cross, also the one that restored the school."

"Hhow...?"

"I have a lonlivety quirk. I age one year for every 10. Thankfully my Quirk manifested while in highschool...Now, back to the topic... tell me, why do you want to become a hero?"

He then told her his life story and his reason for wanting to save people so badly. He finished and waited. She scribbled something on her tablet and looked at him.

"That'll be enough. Expect a letter in the coming 2 weeks."

He exited and headed for the train station. On the way back he met with Francine, Becca and Marie, they chatted for a bit, exchanged e-mails and went their own ways. Izuku also saw Solomaon for a moment but the boy disappeared before he could catch up to him.

Izuku was home just in time for dinner. He and his mother ate as he told her about what happened and the new people he met. That night he slept like a rock despite the nervousness.

 **How's that for an ending? I think it's good. I'm qute busy these days and worked extra hard to finish this tonight. Other works are also waiting for me so...slow updates? Don't worry! I don't plan to leave a story unfinished, even if I have to rush an ending, I'm not abandoning anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

===A few weeks later===

Izuku received a message.

[Mr. Midoriya, your results are out and an official letter has been sent out. When you receive it, please confirm you did so on out webpage, if it doesn't come by the end of the week, contact us immediately. Have a nice day!

-Application manager, Archiva Teta]

Izuku waited nervously and checked now and then if his letter had come. Three days after the message, it arrived. In the evening both Izuku and Inko sat in the kitchen. They had eaten and were getting emotionally ready. Inko looked at her son with a slight worry. He had been so excited and really liked the academy but she was a bit nervous because there was a chance he was rejected from the "Hero course" he applied to. Izuku took a deep breath and opened the envelope. A rectangular device fell out and placed on the table. It lit up [Please, provide a fingerprint for identification.] – it said on its small screen. Izuku placed his thumb on it and it scanned him. The device suddenly lit up and a hologram popped out, startling the two.

[Hey there! I'm Archiva Teta and am here to give you your results.] there were drumrolls [Midoriya Izuku! You got a near perfect score in the writing exam – 95 points! You still lack in some areas of knowledge, so in the end of this message you'll get a list with items you'll need for school and books to read, in order to catch up. On the physical exam you got whole 1000 points from our teacher, but due to it being impossible to give so much points and your poor result in terms of strength and endurance, you get 70 points! Congrats! The principal had deemed you worthy of getting into our school's Hero course! We expect you on September 1st . Have a nice day!]

Inko and Izuku both cried and hugged eachother. In the end they had a small party, with katsudon for him.

===Time skip===

School started and Bakugo was again grumbling under his breath. The new school year was starting today but the 'nerd' was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone to your places, please." – the teacher said as he entered the room.

"Sensei!" – someone called.

"Yes?"

"Where is Midoriya? He's not here, so he must be tardy."

As always, they wanted to cause trouble for Izuku, even when he wasn't there.

"Ah, you haven't heard yet? Midoriya got accepted into another school and won't be with us."

"What school did the nerd fuckin' transfer to?!" – Bakugo growled.

"Nooka academy." The teacher read from his folder "Apparently he passed the test and is now a student there. They didn't give us any more information."

"WHAAAT?!" – Bakugo shouted.

===With Izuku===

He was in his new classroom, it was labeled 1-B and it was much more than what he expected. Yes, there were desks but they were in a semi-circle and a bit scattered. The chairs were very comfy and could spin and stretch, they also had wheels and an attached joystick to the left armrest. There were only a few other students from the hero course and he was getting nervous. He knew no one but also wondered if Francine or Solomon were also accepted.

As more students came in and settled, he suddenly spotted a familiar face. It was Francine! She looked the same, just that she wore the school's uniform (optional except on public events) – a red and black tartan skirt, light blue blazer with the school logo on the left side and a white shirt.

"F-Francine!" – he called her and blushed.

"Izuku-kun! You were also accepted! That's great!" – she ran to him and settled on the desk on his right.

"Yeah… I'm also glad you got in. What about your friends?"

"Oh, they also cot accepted! Gosh, I was so nervous for a bit there! My letter got a bit delayed and I thought I won't be accepted but it came just in the last minute!"

"That's good to hear. Hey, do you know what we'll be doing? I just got instructions where my classroom is and what I should buy. And some of these things… Don't make much sense. Like what do I need a tamagochi for? Why buy electronic chopsticks? I haven't even opened them yet but why for? It's a bit strange."

"Ah! Don't tell me you are a first-timer in your family?! Wow, usually people come to this school because one of their family has recommended it for them. Don't worry. My dad's been here and you'll get the instructions from our teacher. They are mandatory." – she assured him.

"If you say so."

The door is opened and another boy comes in. It's Solomon and Izuku's overjoyed but everyone cringes a bit.

'Huh? Why do they-'

Solomon looks around and the only free spot is next to Izuku. He perks up a bit when he sees Izuku.

"Hi, Solomon-kun. You were also accepted." – Izuku also notes that Solomon's uniform is a bit different.

Solomon has the blazer and shirt but has rubber overalls instead of pants and shoes.

"Helloo…you _were I_ **zuku… righhht?** Grrr!" – he scowls a bit but has to pull himself together yet again.

"Yes, I'm also glad you got in." Solomon sat on Izuku's other side "Let me introduce you. Francine, this is Solomon. Solomon, this is Francine."

"N-Nice to…meet you." – he extends his hand towards Francine.

"Y-yeah. I'd rather not… you know." – she points at his hand.

Solomon's hand is as green and ooze-like. His fingers barely separate and on the verge of fusing into a blob. Solomon looks down and retracts his hand. Izuku is shocked.

"Francine, how could you? He's really nice, despite how he looks!"

"I know he's nice Izuku-kun! Otherwise, he won't even be HERE!"

"What do you mean?"

"Izuku-kun, it must be because you are a first timer, so I'll tell you. Your friend? Solomon here is actually a-"

Bang! – the door is flung open and a tired-looking man enters. It's the same guy Izuku saw wreck a bar. He wore baggy but still dark clothes as he went to the front of the room. Everyone was quiet.

"Hello everybody. I am your new homeroom and Online heroics teacher. I am Hanade Zetsubo. Nice meeting ya." – his tone was flat and bored, like life didn't matter and was tiring to listen to him.

'Huh. He looks less energetic than when he fought all those thugs.' – Izuku thinks.

"You can call me Hanade-sensei. If someone calls me Hana-sensei, I'll toss him into the 80s game grid." Everyone shivers and Izuku just is confused "Now, you have a tablet which will be yours for the year, don't break it or you'll pay. On it is a special document you'll have to sign, it's mandatory for everyone that wants to be in this course. It is just an extra measure to make sure nothing comes out to the general public."

Izuku gets a bit nervous but signs the document and presses send.

"Welcome to the hero course. Here you'll be put through rigorous training to become excellent web-heroes and help remove viruses and malfunctions all over the web-space. Be it websites, hardware, RPG and other games, you'll be the next generation protectors for the digital world."

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" – Izuku's jaw drops.

"Now, come to the center of the room."

Everyone does as told when suddenly a boy with gray hair raises his hand.

"Excuse me, sir…."

"Yes?"

"Why is a virus here? Isn't it dangerous?" – he points at Solomon.

"No, if he was dangerous, he'd never step inside the school. He's actually a Net Being = a living being that was born in the Net world. It was just that when he visited, there was a massive attack on our school's servers and he was affected, resulting in what you see. He's been like that for a few months, so please treat him well. Take out your Tama-gochi and press the big, red button for 10 seconds."

The screens lit up after the 10 seconds passed and their school ID numbers appeared. The center of the room lit up and they were suddenly zapped.

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was in an impossible place. Strange structures floated in the airspace, stars littered the sky but it was bright! He was in awe.

"This IS the Net world! And as future heroes, you'll protect it!" the teacher smirked "That is, if you survive the training! This place is almost constantly changing an expanding. With only 3% acceptance rate, you are one of the few individuals to hold this privilege. Don't screw it up. Got it?"

"" Yes sir!"'

"I didn't hear you!"

"" YES SIR!""

 **Idea: Izuku finds a website that leads him to a mysterious school- Nooka academy. He is accepted in it but it turns out it's a game hero school and everyone laughs at him, or is it? in the end it turns out to lead him on a crazy adventure through time, space and the deep web with his sempai, the 'online Valkyrie' Chacha, Pasca is actually a snake-lady. That's all. Free dor adoption, use or continuation!**


End file.
